120915 - Confidence Lacking
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 16:42 -- 04:42 CC: Hello 04:43 AT: hey! whats up? 04:44 CC: Nothing new 04:46 CC: Still trapped in customs? 04:46 AT: ugh yeeees 04:46 AT: heliux went to try to go get his stuff 04:47 CC: Hmmm... 04:48 CC: Did he throw his phone before? 04:48 AT: oh yea he threw it at eribus 04:48 AT: was he talking to you when that happened? 04:48 CC: Hehehe 04:48 CC: Tell Eribus I'm sorry 04:49 AT: omg nyarla what were u telling him 04:49 AT: he was blushing! 04:49 AT: were u flirting 04:49 CC: That's a secret :3c 04:50 AT: damnit 04:51 CC: I'm kidding 04:51 CC: We weren't flirting 04:52 CC: He thought my coat wasp a quadrant thing 04:52 CC: Since only you and I have one 04:52 AT: but you were teasing him about something werent you?? ooh! 04:53 CC: Yeah, it waspn't meant to be a quad thing orginally, you just look really good in it 04:53 CC: I told him as much 04:53 CC: And pressured him to admit it :3c 04:53 AT: it is really good! i love it 04:53 AT: hehehe! 04:53 AT: heliux gets flustered really easily 04:53 CC: It's great 04:54 AT: i feel like if we bug him much more about quad related things he's gonna combust 04:54 CC: Good 04:54 CC: Hehe, we should set him up with a quad before the ball 04:55 AT: pffhehe well he is acting as auspitice between me and eribus i mean for the most part 04:55 AT: so techinically!! 04:55 AT: but hmm 04:55 AT: um! idk who maybe he'll like varani 04:57 CC: Hehe, I'm only joking 04:58 CC: Don't want him coming after me with those heavy gauntlets of his 04:58 AT: psh 04:58 CC: Also, I'm no shipper 04:58 AT: im sure you can dodge 04:58 AT: psh!! 04:59 AT: im sure lorrea and i can find someone heh 05:00 CC: He'll be fine without 05:01 CC: He doesn't need her rooting around in his head giving him fake feelings 05:02 AT: you kno u can ship without using the skill 05:02 AT: im not gonna tell her to do that ship thing!! its fun to speculate who would be good for each other tho 05:02 CC: Lorrea isn't the most charismatic, I'm not sure how she'd manage without 05:03 CC: Knowing how quadrants work doesn't make someone a match maker 05:03 AT: mmmm! no you have to kno how personalities mesh 05:03 AT: and respect trolls eenough to kno when to back off 05:05 CC: Exactly 05:05 CC: Which is why I wanna save him from her 05:06 CC: Anyway, can we not talk about her? 05:06 AT: ugh you dont need to save him from her 05:06 AT: yea okay 05:08 CC: Anyway, so how about that ball? 05:10 AT: mmm 05:10 AT: yes 05:10 AT: wondering what i should wear 05:11 CC: Me too 05:12 CC: It's one thing to be best dressed normally 05:13 CC: But it's something else to be best dressed at a big event 05:13 CC: Or is it casual? 05:13 CC: Though normally a ball is anything but 05:14 AT: formal!! ofc i would do formal im a tyrian 05:14 AT: what sort of seadweller do you take me for 05:14 CC: The best sort, obivously 05:15 AT: hehe 05:18 AT: mmmm 05:19 CC: I'm explaining quads to a human 05:19 CC: Help 05:19 AT: im not the troll to go to for help on that tbh 05:19 CC: Well damn 05:19 AT: which human? 05:19 CC: Kyle 05:19 AT: oh i was thiinking about pestering him 05:20 CC: Heh, go for it 05:20 CC: Oh and feel free to send me a few pictures of you and nice outfits you may have with you 05:20 CC: I can help you pick something for the ball 05:21 AT: LMAO 05:21 AT: well i dont have 05:21 CC: Also drink in your lovely visage 05:21 AT: any outfits with me 05:21 AT: oh well thank you 05:21 AT: :3c 05:21 AT: but nyarla you would have so many pictures 05:21 AT: i have so many good things 05:24 CC: I wish I'd gotten a good look at your closet before 05:25 AT: you mightve gotten lost tbh i mean at least it would be on a screen 05:25 AT: so i guess zooming out could save you 05:31 CC: Is it that big? 05:31 AT: nyarla i have maps 05:31 AT: it is an entire floor 05:37 CC: ... 05:37 CC: ...seriously? 05:37 CC: I have to take a peak sometime 05:38 CC: If that didn't mean taking my husktop out in the marsh 05:38 AT: hehe yes i went a little nuts on the fashion 05:38 AT: some of antera's pieces are in there 05:39 AT: and i was even able to order a few things offworld but that's really expensive and lot of hoop jumping 05:47 CC: Expensive even for you? 05:47 AT: it tended to be yea, they let me get away with a lot because i was the heiress and a tyrian tho 05:47 AT: thats mostly the only reason i was able to do it 05:59 CC: Wow, I bet they must be absolutely extravagant 05:59 AT: some of them are yea! there were a lot of interesting materiels offworld and then buying from certain designers 06:00 AT: i preferred simple designs most of the times so i never really went for all the jewels and stuff 06:02 CC: I like jewelry 06:03 CC: I have a few gems and bobbles of my own 06:03 CC: Hehe, sometimes I just like feeling extra fancy 06:03 AT: i mean jewels arent bad! just like.. gaudy gaudy is bad 06:04 CC: Yeah, there's definitely such a thing as too much 06:05 AT: mhm! 06:08 AT: ill send you pics if u really want them but they may be a while 06:09 AT: im hoping to spend time with my moirail before the party! 06:29 CC: Well, I hope you have fun with your moirail time 06:31 AT: i hope so too! 06:32 CC: Is it just us players invited? 06:34 AT: mmm ive been debating inviting consorts 06:34 AT: not sure tho it might be better just to invite a few 06:34 AT: like arty's empress 06:42 CC: I'm sure a few of them aren't too bad 06:52 CC: Are you inviting Libby? 06:52 CC: ...or Scarlet? 06:52 CC: Since you're trying to be friends and all 06:52 CC: Or at least, not enemies 06:52 AT: serios should be inviting libby 06:53 AT: ill probably do something after the party for scarlet i think it would be a little too hectic DURING 06:53 CC: Inviting her at all is going to be hectic 06:54 CC: It's one hell of a showing of good faith 06:59 AT: yes well 06:59 AT: honestly there's nothing to lose and id like to have that faith in her 07:01 CC: There's having Scarlet at a social gathering with maybe the majority of the players 07:01 CC: There's a lot to lose 07:01 AT: no shit 07:02 AT: putting libby and her in the same room is bad enough 07:02 AT: why do you think i mentioned something after 07:02 CC: I guess you've got good reason to trust her 07:03 CC: For the reasons above, obviously 07:03 CC: I know you're not dumb or anything 07:03 AT: i suppose 07:04 AT: i may just not care anymore 07:05 CC: ...why not? 07:05 CC: Please don't have given up 07:05 AT: i havent 07:06 AT: ive just come to expect that eventually my trust will be broken 07:06 CC: What? 07:06 CC: Why? 07:06 CC: And by who? 07:10 AT: thats a difficult question 07:10 AT: well questions 07:11 CC: The first is more of an incredulous response than a question 07:11 CC: But why would you think such a thing? 07:12 AT: because it keeps happening 07:12 AT: and really i can do nothing about it except hope it doesnt happen again 07:14 CC: Who broke your trust? 07:16 AT: ... 07:17 AT: i suppose ramira to a point 07:17 AT: and a few who i dont want to talk about in logs 07:17 AT: ... and to an extent you 07:18 CC: I'm so sorry 07:18 CC: Can you tell me what I did? 07:18 CC: So it'll never happen again 07:19 CC: If it's about the Other Libby...she's dead now 07:19 AT: no its not that but i suppose... libby is an insecurity now 07:19 AT: no we've already talked about it 07:21 CC: Uhh, what do you mean? 07:21 CC: About Libby? 07:21 AT: no 07:24 CC: No? 07:25 CC: I mean, you don't have to say 07:26 CC: But I just wanna make sure you're okay 07:26 CC: Er, that you will be 07:26 AT: mm 07:29 AT: just 07:29 AT: dont put me in a situation 07:29 AT: where i get hurt again 07:30 CC: I couldn't apologize enough for that if I had an eternity 07:31 CC: Even making good on that vendetta against Glissa won't absolve me, I know it 07:32 CC: But please trust me 07:32 CC: Trust that I love you 07:32 CC: And that I'll do my best to never hurt you 07:38 AT: i dont think a vendetta would help i... i know i know you do 07:39 AT: its really hard 07:39 AT: to think about 07:41 CC: I 07:41 CC: I don't even know what to say for myself 07:42 CC: I mean 07:42 CC: We know the only real way for me to be unable to put you in danger 07:43 CC: Because being with me at all is a danger 07:43 CC: What with how you being in danger tends to drive me to rash decisions 07:43 CC: I'm trying to be better about that 07:43 CC: I 'am' better about that 07:46 CC: If you feel less than safe with me...we could take a break 07:47 AT: no, no i dont that is the last thing i want to do 07:50 AT: i 07:50 AT: want you to understand 07:50 AT: that i was like this on alternia ive never 07:50 AT: really been one for trust and its really easy... 07:50 AT: to hurt on my end 07:52 CC: Yeah, I know how much it really means to have it and I can somewhat imagine what it mist have been like for you 07:52 CC: I don't want to lose what we have either 07:53 CC: But if you feel like being with me is a danger, and to some extant it is, then... 07:53 CC: You know I am and will always do my best to keep you out of danger 07:54 CC: But deep down, I know that just being here while things are so tense 'is' the danger 07:56 CC: You having to ask me to not put you in a painful situation is a clear sign to me 07:57 AT: i know it's not always so clear cut i know its not, not even my moirail for all her confidence can go thru this without slipping up 07:57 AT: but im just... scared and there's no 07:57 AT: just there's just logs... 07:57 AT: words are a pitiful replacement for actual touch 08:03 CC: I know 08:03 CC: I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do for you from here 08:04 CC: I'm sorry that you're seperate from me and even from Lorrea 08:05 CC: I know that I can say anything from here and not even have to look you in the eyes and so much has happened 08:06 CC: And words, words only mean so much after a while 08:06 CC: Just meaningless repetition 08:08 CC: I... 08:08 CC: I mite be able to give you some confidence 08:09 CC: I mean 08:09 CC: I'm just spitballing here 08:10 CC: It's taking a page from Scarlet's book 08:10 CC: If I'm right about how to do it, that is 08:10 AT: well.... i 08:10 AT: i appreciate the thought... but i would 08:11 CC: Rather not? 08:11 AT: i would rather gain my confidence back myself... 08:11 AT: yea 08:11 CC: Yeah, I figured 08:12 CC: Just 08:12 CC: If you can't have confidence in me 08:12 CC: Then what can I really do for you? 08:14 AT: show me that i can have confidence in you 08:14 AT: itll... itll take a while its never an easy fix 08:15 AT: it took serios a while before i trusted him... but 08:18 CC: ... 08:19 CC: Okay, how about blind faith? 08:19 CC: Shit's rapidly approaching the fan again 08:20 CC: I don't even know that I can say without making it fly that much faster 08:26 CC: Look, I have to go alright 08:27 CC: I'm sorry, but things aren't looking good 08:27 CC: If anything happens, I love you -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:27 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha